


Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Language, F/M, Giving thanks, Jealousy, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust





	Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



> This is a continuation of my short [Forgotten Birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516204) but it can stand alone.

[”Does he know the way I worship our love? Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7jSC_HLm9E)

Taylor’s hand was on Natalie’s thigh, fingers wedged between her crossed legs in an intimate gesture befitting of a husband and wife. As I spooned bites of the cheesecake I was eating into my waiting mouth, I couldn’t help but watch the way she was gently running her fingers along his wrist lovingly. My gaze must have lingered too long because when I raised my eyes to her face, she was staring right back at me, an imperceptible grin on her glossy lips. 

“Zac, can you take some of this stuff to the car so we don’t forget it?”

My wife startled me back into reality and I peered up at her with a nod, licking a crumb of cheesecake from my lower lip. “Yeah, I’ll get it all loaded up. Sit and rest, you look exhausted.”

She gave me a grateful smile before sliding down onto the couch beside me and pursing her lips for a kiss. I obliged her before feeding her the final few bites of my cheesecake as she rubbed her burgeoning belly. Shepherd and Junia had been staying with mom and dad for a couple of days which meant that we were going home with more toys than they had been dropped off with. 

Family dinners also resulted in packed up frozen meals being thrust our way as though we were both incapable of feeding ourselves or the family. I would have been offended had I not known that we weren’t the only ones she sent home with food every time.

When I stood up to take my plate into the kitchen and do my husbandly duty of loading up the car, my eyes once again darted to where Natalie had been sitting on the couch only to find that she was gone. Taylor’s mouth was smeared with lip gloss as he brought his beer up to his lips and I felt a wave of jealousy tear through my body, knowing where it had come from. Tearing my eyes away from him, I retreated to the kitchen, depositing my plate into the dishwasher while trying to push the jealousy away.

It was all his fault. His stupid, forgetful, conceited, asshole fault. Every time I thought about the position that he had put me in, I hated him a little more. We got along still, yes, but I wondered if he ever realized just how much he had fucked up my life that night. Deep down I knew the answer was no. He was apparently unaffected by the emotions of others as long as he benefited in some way. 

After that night, I hadn’t spoken to either one of them for a month unless I absolutely had to. I hated that she had played the intimate knowledge Kate had shared with her in confidence against me to get what she wanted, but more than that I hated that he had agreed to it. Hated that he thought I was a gift that he could give his wife to make up for his own shortcomings. Just because he was a shitty husband didn’t give him any right to turn me into one. I’d waited until marriage. I’d only been with my wife. I had remained faithful our entire relationship. Yet, in one night he had ripped all of those designations away from me, making me no better than he was. 

Pissed off at myself for giving in more than anything, I grabbed the two little suitcases sitting by the door and stomped outside to load up the vehicle. I hated that the thought of my brother kissing his own wife made me jealous. It made me feel dirty, exposed, and weak. 

“Get a grip on yourself,” I murmured angrily under my breath.

We hadn’t been the first nor the last to arrive at the house which meant that our car was buried in the driveway of the rural home my parents had purchased when they were ready to downsize. Weaving around Isaac’s SUV, I dropped the suitcases into the gravel when I saw Natalie leaning against the back of Taylor’s rover. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Waiting for you,” she said, her tone almost a singsong. 

“You shouldn’t be. You know better than that,” I responded, trying to keep emotion out of my voice. I could feel her eyes on me as I picked up the suitcases and proceeded to Kate’s SUV and opened the back hatch of it. 

Her arms surrounded my waist from behind and I felt her press her lips between my shoulder blades causing my eyes to close. “You know that it’s difficult for me to stay away from you,” she whispered. 

“Anyone could come out here, Nat,” I responded weakly, trying to unwrap her arms from around me but it was useless. My resolve was already crumbling against her attention, but I tried to stay firm with my words. “Taylor and Kate are right inside.”

“That’s never stopped us before…” she coaxed. 

My eyes closed and I sucked in a breath as I felt her fingers sliding down to rub me through my jeans. Over the last year and a half, she had learned more about my body than Kate had in our many years of marriage. Natalie knew just how to touch me to get me turned on and I was helpless to stop her. She had me and she knew it.

After a month of being ignored after her birthday, she had come to me one night to apologize with tears in her eyes and a pleading tone in her voice to please forgive her. To forgive her.

_I’m sorry, Zac. I am truly sorry. I wasn’t thinking about how it would affect you and I should have been. I knew that Kate was the only person you had ever been with and I guess part of me thought that you or Taylor would call my bluff that night. I wanted to make him uncomfortable, to show him that he couldn’t continue to just toss me aside. I had no idea that he would actually take me up on the offer and I didn’t think that you would either. It should have been my job to stop it before it started. But the way you looked at me… god, you’ve been a fantasy of mine for so long and there you were. Your eyes were on me and I wanted you on me. I wanted to taste you, feel you, touch you, kiss you. I couldn’t stop and I’m sorry._

The tears that had been streaming down her cheeks and the emotion in her eyes had been real. She hadn’t been wearing make up and it was obvious to me that she was deeply upset for having hurt me. Instinct had taken over and I’d pulled her close to me to comfort her. It wasn’t okay, I had told her that it wasn’t okay, but that I didn’t want her hating herself over it. I didn’t want her stressed out when she was pregnant. 

I couldn’t even recall how it happened or who started it, but I did remember the salty taste of her tears on her lips as we kissed. As we gave into the desperation and sexual tension that had thickly filled the room. There was no game being played that time. Taylor wasn’t lurking in a closet masturbating, ready to come kiss his wife when I was finished with her. It was just the two of us on the living room couch while my own wife and children slept soundly upstairs, completely unaware of the affair beginning right beneath them. An affair that had been going on for over a year now and had developed into something more than just sex. 

“It’s too dangerous,” I finally said, snapping my thoughts back to the present and sliding my fingers around her wrist to move it away from my growing erection before turning around to face her.

“I want to be the one that you feed cheesecake to,” she admitted softly, jealousy and sadness in her voice. “The one that you wait on hand and foot because my stomach is swelling with your child growing deep inside of me. The one that gets to fall asleep beside you at night.”

A shaky sigh left my lips as I cupped her face in my hands. “It drives me insane to watch him touch you,” I said, confessing my own jealousy. “It should be me. He doesn’t appreciate you like I do.”

When her mouth touched mine, my resolve completely crumbled and I knew that we wouldn’t stop until we were sated or caught. It didn’t matter that we were standing in the driveway where anyone could walk out and see us. All that mattered was that mutual need and desire that came along with being together. 

Her lips parted easily against mine, our tongues moving together with familiarity. Once again her hands moved to my jeans, though this time with the intention of undoing them. A hiss left my lips when I felt her small hand wrap around my length, tugging me from my boxers and stroking me quickly to get me fully hard. 

A sense of urgency began to surround us - the danger of the situation just turning us on more now that we’d been set into motion. Foreplay was something we were used to giving up in order to be together. If we had the luxury of an entire evening stolen together, I made up for the hurried moments by taking my time with her. My mouth moving over every inch of her skin until she was begging. We hadn’t had a night like that in a while and I was craving it. 

“You have to sneak out later with me,” I whispered against her ear as I spun her around, pressing her against the side of the car. “It’s been too long since I made you come on my tongue.”

Her hands splayed on the car as she thrust her ass back against me. “You can have me however you want me tonight, but right now, I need you hard and fast. Please.”

How could I resist that? Pushing her dress up around her hips, I didn’t even bother to remove her panties. Instead, I yanked them to the side so that I could use my other hand to guide myself inside of her with a moan into her hair. 

Our height difference meant that with every thrust against her, I was effectively lifting her up slightly off the ground, but she didn’t care. I knew that she loved it. Her hands were splayed on the car, the sunlight reflecting off her wedding ring in a way that caught my eye as I slammed my hips into her harder. Reaching up, I covered her hand with my own, our wedding bands crushed together as we committed the ultimate sin against our vows. 

Careful not to leave any marks on her skin, I kissed and licked at her neck, panting against her skin as she urged me on. “Harder, I can take it, don’t treat me like I’m fragile,” she demanded and I gave her exactly what she wanted. 

The gravel crunched beneath my shoes as I bent her over more, giving me more leverage to take her as hard as I could. I could hear the sound of my skin against hers as we both tried to stay as quiet as possible. She gasped out my name as my fingers slid around to slip inside of her panties, thumb rubbing against her clit. 

“I want to feel you come,” I moaned against her ear. “Just for me, baby.”

“Fuck, Zac… yes,” she whimpered, throwing her head back against my shoulder. She was gorgeous, sexy, and in that moment she belonged to me and only me. That thought alone made me speed up my movements, not letting up with my fingers either. I knew how to get her off the same way she knew how to turn me on. It was a practiced skill that I took pride in. 

“Baby, I’m close…” 

“Fill me, Zac,” she urged. “Send me back to him filled with your come. Claim me. Take what’s yours.”

No matter how many times she said it, those words always tipped me over the edge. It was disgusting to take a pleasure in knowing that she always returned to her husband filled with my come, but I couldn’t help it. After all, he had started this by agreeing to her plan. I didn’t feel sorry for him at all. 

He orgasm followed mine, her body tightening around me and milking me for everything that I was worth. I fell against her, pinning her to the car and trying to catch my breath against her hair. Somehow in that position, her lips found mine and we shared a lazy, sated kiss while we reveled in the moment.

“Zac?” 

I closed my eyes when I heard Kate calling for me and I cleared my throat to reply. “I’ll be right in!”

Releasing Natalie, I stepped back so that I could tuck myself back into my jeans, but not before licking the taste of her from my fingers and smiling knowing that there was more where that came from later tonight. 

“Ten tonight at the apartment?” I questioned, redoing my belt and smoothing my shirt out, referring to the small apartment above my garage that I’d converted into an art studio, having given my old one up to accommodate a playroom for the kids. 

“I’ll be there. You’re the best gift I’ve ever been given, you know,” she whispered, pulling herself together and smoothing her hair down before wrapping her arms around my waist once more.

Leaning in to give her one last kiss, I pressed my nose against hers and smiled softly. “I better be considering I’m in love with you,” I said against her lips. 

I felt her smile widely against my mouth as she pulled her body against mine once more. “And that is the best gift that _you’ve_ ever given me because I’m in love with you, too.”

The jealousy and hatred I felt for my brother was gone because she was there in my arms. I knew that it wouldn’t take long to manifest itself again, but for now, I had everything I wanted right there.


End file.
